Lingering Nightmares
by saturn567
Summary: post 5x14 Primed, A case causes nightmares of her past to return. Smarty!


**This fic was originally posted on Destined where my penname is venus567 I finally was able to catch a fresh episode of Without a Trace. This is my take on what may have happened in Samantha's past and her emotional turmoil post 5x14 Primed.**

Disclaimer: I bear no connections to the creators of Without a Trace or CBS.

This is to be a multi-chapter fic. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lingering Nightmare**

Abby Horton was dead. She didn't know what caused her to remain composed all these years. She had shut the past out over the years, keeping it secret from co-workers along with the men she had been with.

Now it seemed like the tide had turned. This case had somehow withered away her defenses. She had hinted her secret when she got in that feisty argument with Abby's stepfather, Bob Leard.

Elena had to step in before she beat the guy up. The man's tone reminded her so much of the man who ruined her family many years before.

She had nearly died that night or maybe she had been in a negative mind set from the first time she set eyes on that horrible man.

She brushed past the remaining agents upon arriving at the office to gather her things.

Samantha simply wanted to curl up in bed and forget this day ever happened.

Her behavior did not go unnoticed. Elena had mentioned it to Martin and Danny during a quick coffee break.

Martin turned solemn.

"She never was one to reveal everything," he muttered.

**Chapter Two- Haunting Nightmares**

She tossed and turned in her sleep.

_"Sam watch out!" her sister Heather called out._

It was too late. Gary had already slammed the shovel on her head. Samantha felt her life flash before her eyes as she fell onto the pile of leaves.

The pain was very intense. She could not lift herself and run. Maybe she would be buried alive, if the pain didn't kill her first.

Samantha awakened sweaty and breathless. For a moment she though she was still out there in the woods where it happened sixteen years ago. But no she felt the back of her head. She was safe in her own bed.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she had confessed her past to Martin two years ago when they were together. Perhaps then she could be sleeping soundlessly in his arms.

However she had ruined everything. The trigger case had to happen two years after she pushed him away.

"But he is still here. He is still considerate and caring as ever," Samantha though to herself.

Maybe the time had come to spill out her past, or maybe just discussing this case with someone would make her feel better.

"It's about time I stop shutting it out," Samantha said quietly to herself as she got up and grabbed a pair of sweats.

She needed to pay a friend a visit.

**Chapter Three- A Surprise visit**

Martin awakened from his light slumber when he heard a rapping at his front door.

He groaned as he looked over at his clock.

It read 2:20 am.

He looked through the peep hole and was surprised to who it was.

He opened the door and she stood there pale as a ghost.

"Sam what's wrong?" Martin inquired with concern.

She smiled slightly.

"Couldn't I just drop by for a friendly visit?" she asked.

Martin shook his head.

"I know you Samantha Spade. Something is wrong," he insisted.

He sat her down and handed her a glass of water.

Martin realized she was gasping, maybe trying to figure how to reveal the burden on her mind.

"Sam, calm down. Drink the water and tell me what's on your mind," he soothed.

He rubbed her back a bit to help her.

It took a few minutes for her to calm down and then her eyes turned teary.

"Martin, today's case it brought it all back to me. Everything I was trying to run from and shut out, it's back now with a vengeance," Samantha stated.

Martin looked at her solemnly.

"Go on," he urged.

She tried to stifle sobs.

"I should have tried to tell you two years ago. It won't hurt so much now if I had," she cried.

Martin looked at her firmly.

He cupped her chin.

"Sam, you can tell me anything. Take your time. I'm here for you," Martin promised.

**Chapter Four** **A time to Confess**

she thought after moving to New York it would never bother her again. When she became an agent she became even more certain that the past could not haunt her. If anyone came near her, she had authority. She had used the voice of authority when speaking to Bob Leard earlier that day.

However finding Abby Horton's body had changed everything. She felt glimpses of her past throughout the day, but finding Abby gave into a clearer image coming to the surface.

It was a time for confession. She sat before the one man she knew who had never intentionally betrayed anyone.

"Martin this case brought something back from my past. When I saw Abby buried I saw myself there," Samantha commented.

She looked at him firmly. He was taking this alright by the looks of it. But she knew she had gone into more depth before he could really understand what she was trying to say.

"Sixteen years ago, I didn't just leave Kenosha because I was tired of living there. My mother's boyfriend at the time tried to kill me," Samantha stated.

Martin stared at her aghast but urged her to continue by placing his hand on hers.

"He was abusive and a drunk. He left my sister alone. But he hated that I always seemed to defy him. When he learned I had found a way out of there, he tried to kill me. He didn't want the world to know his imperfections," Samantha stated.

She could feel his grip tighten. She knew if he had known her back then he would have protected her.

"If you are ready, tell me what happened that night Sam," Martin whispered.

Samantha sighed before continuing.

"I didn't notice he was coming after me. I heard my sister warn me but he was too quick. The shovel hit the back of my head. I landed head first onto the grass. He started to drag me. He started to bury me alive. I was able to find an old wrench and hit him with it. Heather and I left him for dead. I still don't know till this day if he lives or if he is really gone," Samantha finished.

Seeing she was about to burst into tears, Martin wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll help you through this. Right now just get some sleep," he soothed.

The two of them fell asleep soundlessly on the couch. They would not have slept if they knew what complication would enter their lives sometime later.

**Chapter Five- Lingering Reality?**

Since they didn't have work in the morning they slept until ten am. Then Martin got ready and took Samantha back to her apartment.

While she was in the shower, there was a quick knock at the door.

By the time Martin took his eyes off the game, the presenter of the letter had gone.

He opened to find an envelope addressed to Samantha.

Samantha emerged in a shirt and jeans.

"Martin, what are you looking at?" she inquired.

"Do you have a set of gloves around here?" Martin inquired.

She nodded and handed him a pair.

She let him open it.

His face turned slightly more alert.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

She peered over his shoulder.

The letter read:

_You'll pay for what you did to John Hayes._

Samantha trembled as she sat down on the couch.

Martin looked at her cautiously.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Well someone thinks John Hayes was right. He's the one who tried to kill me. It's Saturday. We have no idea who left this and we cannot find out until Monday anyway," she stated.

Martin nodded with understanding.

"So let's go to IHOP. We'll pig out on pancakes, and then we'll think about this later," Martin suggested.

She nodded.

"Let me just ran a brush through my hair," she retorted.

**Chapter Six- Beautiful yet Broken**

Their hands suddenly became linked as they walked around after eating way too much.

"Let me know when the food stops swimming inside of you," Martin joked.

"Just a bit more," Samantha stated.

Martin looked at her carefully. She had never before had been this open with him. There was always something missing. He couldn't help but wonder maybe Samantha was afraid to go home.

He quickly changed his mind, when she said was ready to go back.

After they settled down on her couch with hot cocoa, Martin asked," So do you want me to stick around or are you going to be alright?" Martin inquired.

Their relationship was still uncertain. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks Martin but I'll be all right. It was just a note. Besides come Monday we can scan the finger prints and finds the perp. I'm sure it won't be a big deal," Samantha assured him.

Martin nodded solemnly. He felt partly disappointed and partly relieved.

Relieved because she had known what she wanted and wasn't too scared.

Disappointed because last night she had confided in him and he hoped she wasn't planning on pushing him back now.

She looked at him firmly.

"Don't worry Martin. I'm not pushing you away. The threat doesn't seem very likely. I don't want you to stay here for nothing. I feel better now that I have spent the day with you," Samantha stated.

Martin smiled.

"Promise me you'll call, even if it's just a bad dream," he said.

Samantha gave him a warm smile.

"Don't worry Marty. I'll call you if anything comes up," she promised.

He gave her a quick hug before leaving.

It was nice being with her like today. He wished it had worked out when they had been together. Perhaps in due time Samantha would resolve the issues of her past and they could try again.

She may be broken but she was always beautiful. Maybe he could help her piece together the broken pieces. 

**Chapter Seven- Some Conclusion**

The rest of the weekend was event less. It seemed like the stranger who left the note had other things to do on Sunday.

Samantha looked carefully as she opened her front door to grab her copy of the New York Times.

She smirked as she glanced at strange stories that had made the front page. Gay sheep? What nonsense was that?

For some time she forgot about the case and nightmares.

Martin called to check on her a few times. He had gone to the Tolands to help his cousin with something.

She assured him she was fine.

" I didn't have any nightmares and nobody has stopped by today," she stated.

"All right but if anything happens..," Martin trailed off.

"You'll be the first one I call." Samantha stated with a smile.

After he hung up, she realized something.

_I guess I still love you Martin._

Wow that was some conclusion!

**Chapter Eight- An Identity Revealed**

He sat back confident that he could wait some time before revealing himself. She might find out something from the fingerprints but then again there was nothing that could beat a face to face meeting.

She would pay for what she did to John Hayes. He totally believed John was a good man. It was really too bad he had ended up in a nursing home five years ago. He would have liked to see the pride on John's face for his actions against Samantha Spade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was another long, boring Monday at the Federal Building. There were no cases today, so just piles of paperwork remained to keep them busy for eight hours.

At least this meant Lucy could scan the fingerprints and have the hand writing expert take a look at the message.

One hand is a good thing and the other it wasn't such a great thing.

Of course it would be nice to see what kind of person she was dealing with but then again, knowing meant there was no going back to ignorance mode again. Her weekend had been spent like that.

Samantha sighed as she spotted the young technician  
approach her with a file.

"Here is the final report Agent Spade," Lucy stated pleasantly.

Lucy didn't know that Samantha was the recipient.

Samantha had just not mentioned it. She asked her to take a look at it and younger woman asked no questions.

Samantha read through the file carefully. After reading it she had a startling Revelation. She knew who it could be.

_John Hayes had a son named Jimmy._

Jimmy considered his father right in every way. Even when his old man was drunk, he would always vouch for him.

Martin knocked on her desk.

"Sam, we are all going for some drinks, would you like to come along?" Martin inquired.

Samantha snapped out of her trance.

"Martin I would but I need to tell you something," she stated firmly.

"Go ahead," he retorted.

"I think I know who left the letter," Samantha said.

"Who?" Martin inquired.

"Jimmy Hayes," she replied.

**Chapter Nine- Jimmy Hayes**

Over drinks, Samantha relayed what she knew about Jimmy Hayes.

"Whatever his father said was like the ultimate for him. He would listen to anyone who tried to prove him wrong. He'll fight the world but never turn against his father," Samantha stated.

"Sounds like the complete opposite of me," Danny chimed in.

Elena rolled her eyes.

Everyone else remained solemn.

It was Vivian that urged to go on.

"But was he even there that night?" Vivian inquired.

Martin put his hand on Samantha's.

"Think carefully," he stated.

"I was in so much pain. All I remember was Heather trying to warn me and then he hit me," Samantha said as a lump formed in her throat.

Martin realized she was trying to hold back tears.

He embraced her.

Elena turned to Danny.

"Why couldn't you be that sweet?" Elena teased.

Danny rolled his eyes.

As Vivian ushered Jack, she hinted for Danny and Elena to leave as well.

Martin and Samantha were having a moment. They shouldn't be disturbed now.

Vivian smiled at them from the doorway.

They truly deserved each other.

"I hope everything works out for you this time around," Vivian said softly.

She knew they probably didn't hear her but she felt great as she headed home to Marcus. Vivian truly felt blessed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martin pulled back and glanced around. They had truly gotten lost in the moment. The rest of the team seemed long gone.

"Hey, how about I take you home. It's getting late," Martin stated.

Samantha nodded.

She too was surprised to see everyone else gone so quickly.

She smiled.

It had to be Viv's doing.

She truly was the best!

Samantha was grateful to have some alone time with Martin.

She simply wanted to walk the streets with him, hand and hand.

**Chapter Ten- Watch Out!**

They were walking side by side. A few cars and other people went by. They barely noticed them as they walked along.

Martin suddenly stopped and she stopped with him.

"Sam I think there is something between us and it's growing since you told me about your past," Martin stated.

Samantha looked at him solemnly. So he felt it too.

She was about to respond, when in the corner of her eye she noticed an oncoming car.

"Martin watches out!" she yelled as she pushed him out of the way.

The driver didn't stay to see the outcome. It seemed like this act was only committed to warn them.

Martin groaned. He surely had a concussion.

Then he remembered

_Sam had pushed him out o the way!_

"Sam!" he called out.

She lay a few feet away holding her wrist.

"Are you alright?" Martin inquired.

"Yeah, just a scratch on my wrist, are you alright?" Samantha inquired.

"Probably a concussion, but I'll live," Martin stated.

She smiled.

"Well I can see that," Samantha commented.

Martin looked at her arm.

"Sam that's not a scratch, keep you hand there. Let's get checked by a doctor," Martin insisted.

She nodded numbly as he hailed a cab.

Musical inspiration

Anytime by Kelly Clarkson

If Everyone Cared by Nickelback

and some songs from Atif Islam

--------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven- Rough Night**

Samantha and Martin traveled to work together the next morning. They had barely three hours of sleep but knew their story would be more believable if they went into work and told it.

She couldn't shake the flashes from her nightmare.  
This one had taken place in present tense. She wasn't eighteen in this dream.

_The ground was moist. She could hear the rustling of water nearby there had to be a river or some water source around. She felt so weak and disoriented._

How had she gotten here?

A figure loomed in front of her.

"Samantha it's time to pay your dues," he whispered.

She looked towards him startled.

"Please don't do this," she cried.

A gun was aimed at her.

After that she was awakened by her alarm clock.

She shuddered at the memory of her nightmare.

Martin looked at her concerned.

She smiled slightly.

"It's just the lack of sleep," she assured him.

She turned to look out the window. Martin kept his gaze on her.  
He knew she was hiding something, but hoped she would open up soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the bullpen and were greeted by Danny.

He glanced at them with a smug grin.

"Rough night guys?" Danny inquired.

"Not what you are thinking Taylor. We were almost hit by a car," Samantha said bluntly.

Martin nodded.

"We got out of the way just in time. Sam with a pretty bad abrasion on her hand and me with a minor concussion," Martin stated.

Danny balked.

"I'm so sorry. Are you two alright?" Danny inquired.

"Yeah we are fine. Is Jack in yet? We are going to plan strategy with him. Next time he could come back to finish the job," Samantha stated.

"He's stuck in traffic. He was pretty upset that I answered his office phone," Danny stated.

"Okay scout, let us know now when he's in," Martin stated.

"Sure," Danny replied.

**Chapter Twelve- Something Felt Wrong**

" I think it's best you two stay separated for today. Maybe Hayes will follow Martin, thinking you'll be with him again," Jack suggested.

"I guess so. But I don't think Martin should be going into the field alone," Samantha quipped.

Martin glanced at Samantha.

He really didn't want to leave her alone. Even though most likely Hayes wouldn't try anything in the Federal Building during the day. Whatever happened he would try to get back before nightfall.

"Danny and Martin will be in the field today. You'll be here in the office," Jack decided.

Samantha nodded her agreement. She sighed before walking out of the office.

Jack noticed something was brewing between Samantha and Martin.

So before Martin left, he called out," Martin not everyone gets a second chance. I hope it works out this time."

Martin nodded.

"Thanks Jack," Martin stated.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Not everything went Martin's way, much to his chagrin. He wanted be back by eight p.m. But today of all days, their main n suspect seemed to eluding them.

Something felt wrong as they sat in the car for a stakeout.

"Martin is everything all right?" Danny inquired.

Usually they talked about sports or where they would rather be when they had a stakeout.

Martin was lost in thought.

"Nothing, just I am worried about Sam," Martin stated.

Suddenly someone knocked on their window. Danny reached for his gun and Martin did the talking.

"Who are you?" Martin inquired.

"Someone wanted this delivered to you.

Martin opened the note.

_Thought you could fool me? I know where Samantha is. Now let's see who gets to her first. Catch me if you can._

Martin looked back at Danny.

"We have been on a wild goose chase! We need to go back to the office now!" Martin yelled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha was finishing up some paperwork.

She had decided to wait there for Martin. He had been about to tell her something yesterday and she hoped she was right.

She hoped he loved her back and wanted to try again.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello Samantha. Do you remember what happened sixteen years ago? Let me refresh your memory. You tried to kill my father," Jimmy sneered.

Samantha felt frozen as her nightmares came flooding back to mind.

Musical Inspiration Kryptonite by 3 DOORS DOWN  
its My Life by Bon Jove

As Danny and Martin raced across the city to get back to the office...

Jimmy gripped Samantha's injured hand roughly. She restrained her urged to scream in agony.

He pinned her arm behind her back and started dragging her.

"Just you wait Spade! Soon you'll know how it feels to be buried alive," Jimmy hissed.

This caused a strong reflex to awaken in Samantha.

_She already knew what it felt like. _

It was all because of this man's father. This time she could fight back. She didn't know if she would win. But it was worth a try.

It was now or never. If she wanted to survive tonight, drastic action needed to be taken.

She kicked him hard in the wrong spot and quickly proceeded to run in the other direction.

Jimmy fell down, groaning with pain.

But he lurched back up a moment later. He wanted her to pay.

Samantha saw him approaching; she started fumbling with the coffee mug and crashed it at his feet.

"You have no right over my life! Your father tried to kill me first! I did what I did in self defense! Don't you understand your father was an awful person?" Samantha stammered.

Jimmy became enraged.

"My father was one of the best in Kenosha! How dare you insult him?" Jimmy yelled as he came towards her.

By this time Danny and Martin had parked and were headed up to the Missing Persons floor.

Jimmy lunged at Samantha and tried to cover her nose and mouth with chloroform.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

She felt like everything was fading, until she heard a familiar voice.

"FBI, release her Hayes!" Martin yelled.

Musical Inspiration Beautifully Broken by Ashlee Simpson

Save me by Evanescence

**Chapter Fourteen- Time Stood Still**

Time stood still as Jimmy turned to stare coldly at Martin with his grip still strong around Samantha.

"Will you shoot me while I have her, or will you watch me drag her out of here?" Jimmy countered.

Martin's eyes locked with Samantha's. She gave her answer through the expression.

He was going to take the risk.

Jimmy stood unknown to the mutual exchange between the two of them.

Beside Martin, Danny felt like holding his breath. He didn't want to lose his close friend.

Martin took aim and a bullet rang out.

Samantha slipped from Jimmy's grasp and fell forward.

Danny rushed over and handcuffed Jimmy and called for NYPD to take him away.

The bullet had grazed Jimmy in the neck.

Martin knelt next to Samantha.

Her wound from the night before had opened and was bleeding badly. She was breathing heavily.

"It's okay Sam. I got you. No one is going to hurt you now," Martin assured her.

"Its hurts Martin. My whole arm feels like it's on fire," Samantha stammered.

"We'll get you patched up in no time," he assured her as he held her close.

Jimmy was taken away and Danny joined them.

"She's losing blood fast, we have to get her to a hospital," Martin stated.

"Okay hot stuff, time to go," Danny said as two EMTS showed up with a stretcher.

They lifted her in.

" Please give me a second," Samantha cried out.

"Sam, they need to take you now," Martin insisted.

"Can't I just say I love you?" Samantha said with a slight smile.

Martin smiled.

"I love you too," he said before kissing her forehead.

"Okay I'll see you soon," Martin promised.

Samantha nodded as they took her away.

**Chapter Fifteen- Happy Endings**

Jimmy Hayes was formerly charged and sentenced for two accounts of attempted murder and one account of assault against a federal officer.

_Three years later..._

Samantha twisted and turned around in bed. She was having a nightmare. There had been one last appeal and hearing for Jimmy Hayes earlier that day.

This time she didn't wake up alone.

"Honey don't worry, he is been put away for good," the man beside her whispered as he wrapped her into a safe embrace.

She nodded numbly.

"I'm just afraid Martin. We have kids now," Samantha said numbly.

"Don't worry; I'm here with you and the twins. If you want let's go check up on them," Martin suggested.

Samantha nodded.

"Let's go," she whispered.

They crept slowly into the room where their year old twins, Matthew and Julia were sleeping.

"See they are sound asleep. They are safe and so are you," Martin stated.

She smiled at their babies and then turned to wrap her arms around her husband.

No more lingering nightmares. She was finally safe and happy.

Meanwhile Jack was happy with Anne. She returned on the day of Martin and Samantha's wedding. They decided to try again. This time they adopted a child from a nearby orphanage.

Danny and Elena were happy raising Sofia and their eighteen month old son.

Vivian was happy as ever for her friends and she was as happy as ever with her husband Marcus and their son Reggie.

Everyone had found their happy ending.

**The End**

_Lingering Nightmares  
the past used to  
invade her mind,  
she shut it away  
for many years.  
Then it took one case  
to change everything.  
Her one true love returned  
as her past invaded her  
present.  
But in the end love  
and determination  
can beat anything  
that comes in the way._


End file.
